


Interrogation

by alota_cookin



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alota_cookin/pseuds/alota_cookin
Summary: A man in a black uniform was marching me down a long black hallway.I was wearing handcuffs and leg chains.Soon we were standing in front of a huge steel door.He pushed a button and it swung open.We walked through it and the door slammed shut with an awful bang that seemed to echo forever.How did I get here?...How?A short response to a challenge 09/07/08
Kudos: 1





	Interrogation

A man in a black uniform was marching me down a long black hallway. I was wearing handcuffs and leg chains. Soon we were standing in front of a huge steel door. He pushed a button and it swung open. We walked through it and the door slammed shut with an awful bang that seemed to echo forever. How did I get here?...How?

My eyes stayed fixed on the floor, as the man continued to lead me down another hallway. I took a deep breath as he opened another door, escorting me into a small white room. The lights were bright enough to blind someone, but, I think that was the point. He forced me to sit down, in a cold metal chair. I wanted to smoke, but I knew it was both impossible and inappropriate.

Hearing the door open, I lifted my eyes to see her. She was short, petite, and definitely Latin. She had amazing beauty that was unique to just her. Her small hands rested on the table, in front of her, as her brown eyes locked with mine.

“So, Alex,” her voice strained, as she narrowed her eyes. “Can you tell me about…about what ha…happened that…night?”

“Which night?” I asked, trying to hide a smile that threatened to crack my face.

“Tell me about the…robbery. Did you…or did you…not…” her shoulders rose as she struggled to take in a deep breath. “…steal the item in question?” I leaned forward, my eyes looking straight into hers, elbows resting on my knees. It was hard, for me, to see her struggling for each breath.

“So what, if I did?” I asked, with a smirk. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her, she amazed me…the strength, the innocence, the hope, and most of all, the beauty.

“You’ve been a baaaaaaaad boy, Alex! You stole it didn’t you? You…you took it…and kept it for…yourself…huh?”

“I guess there’s no fooling you, Detective Cecilia.” I slouched in the uncomfortable chair. I knew she would continue with more questions and I welcomed them…every one of them.

“Why did you…do it?” She drew in another ragged breath and I could hear my heart break, for her.

“I was hungry?” I shrugged my shoulders, trying to show how ‘intimidated’ I was.

“You are a…a Backstreet Boy! You can buy one…you didn’t…didn’t have to steal it.” She tilted her head to the side. I imagined what she would look like, with her natural dark curls that I am sure she once had. She circled around me and shook her head.

“It isn’t as much fun when you just buy it. The chocolate tastes so much better, when you steal it.” I answered her, my eyes drifting to the floor. Looking at her was getting harder, by the moment.

“So…you admit it?”

“YES!” I shouted, in mock frustration. “I DID IT! IT WAS MEEEEE!” I tossed my head back, letting my fists fall onto the table.

“Take him away!” Her voice was stronger, at that moment, then any other time throughout all of the questioning. The same man grabbed me under my arm, and led me out of the room. This time, he took me in the opposite direction. I could see the daylight, again, as we neared the front door.

“Thanks, so much, Mr. McLean.” The man smiled, un-cuffing my wrists.

“My pleasure.” I smiled, widely. He bent down to free my ankles and then walked outside with me. There, at the bottom of the concrete stairs, I saw her and the other guys. I sprinted down the steps and walked up to her. I knelt down, placing a hand on the arm of her wheelchair. Her eyes sparkled.

It was three months prior, to this, that I had received a letter in the mail. The letter tugged at every corner of my heart. I couldn’t refuse, what it asked. I responded to the letter, with my own idea and that was how I ended up, where I was, that day.

“That was so cool!” Cecilia was beaming. I took her small hand in mine, and kissed her cheek. “You’ve always been…my favorite!”

“Well, Cecilia,” I took off my ball cap and placed in on her bald scalp. “This is my gift to you, for being a loyal fan. Come on guys, let’s get some pictures. Did you bring the camera, Ma?”

“Of course, hon,” my mother smiled, as the five Backstreet Boys (yes Kevin came out for this) knelt around the wheelchair. We all signed the hat and a few pictures for her, that day. Kissing her cheek, I told her how wonderful she was and how I hoped to see her again soon.

I still keep in touch with Cecilia and have visited her a few times, since then. She was even able to come to a concert, once. I will never forget the day that I received that letter from the ‘Make A Wish Foundation’ and I will never forget making a 9 year old, little girl’s dreams come true.

The letter said that she couldn’t decide which wish she wanted most…to meet me (and the other guys), or to be a Detective and perform an interrogation. That’s why I replied with my own idea, of how to make both wishes come true.

So there you have it…Alexander James McLean was cuffed, shackled, and then interrogated by a 9 year old for stealing a chocolate bar! I bet you all thought I did something bad and went to prison, huh? Joke’s on you!


End file.
